the legend of the blond fox & white wolf
by blueberry-beast
Summary: Naruto and his first friend shay are set for adventure,fun,and mystery.   time travel,time jumpishness  smart naruto well smartish  sorry suck at summarys and also first story  side note shay is my oc thing yea T-T - -*


dis whteva (i dont own naruto never have never will the people that make naruto possible do)

* * *

><p>A young girl of about 9 is running through the lower class streets of Konoha aka the red light district passing by run down stores, food places and more bars then Kiba can count to so more than twenty.<p>

The reason she's on this side of the village is because she's going to see her best friend and the one she considers a brother Naruto Uzumaki-namakaze also the blondaimes only son what every one doesn't know is that naruto knows who his father is he just hasn't let on that he knows to anyone mainly the old man.

If he told jiji or anyone else for that matter who knows what will happen probably something bad anyway.

"uhha!"said girl exclaims. she's arrived at a cheap rundown apartment block that no human should be able to live in without becoming sick but that's why the council put naruto there anyway they say he's the demon fox well demon they can't say fox or demon for that matter but they do.

it's a bitch what "HEY!" a young male voice calls out the girl looks around trying to find the source of the voice that sounds like naruto then a smallish for his age body rounds the corner. the boy looks to be about twelve with blond hair that sticks up in spikes all over the place, bright mischievous blue eyes and a blinding orange jumpsuit that pretty much says look at me come on look at me I've got a swirl on my back, aim for the middle of that come on try it you'll get a bulls-eye I know you will,

Cheshire pov

: kinda reminds me of mine I'm in a hot pink monstrosity hugh: I shudder at that :it also has fluro purple swirls kinda like Narus dark blue and (said sarcastically) to match I have fluro pink and purple ninja sandals that have the colors mixed in too look like swirls ,kinda makes me dizzy just lookin at em I like narutos simple standard darkish blue, buuut I really want a black pair I sigh loudly knowing that aint never gonna happen but what can I say well I can say that pin.

Narutos pov

I smell Cheshire not too far off "HEY" after I shout that out the civilians give me dirty looks they think I'm the kyuubi yeah I know about the old fox ,shay says he's hot in human form can't really deny that I mean he could steal my girl or guy hehe if I got one that is.

people think I've got a crush on sakura haruno I shudder at that thought any sane person would not even think of her that way but I can tell you now that it's not real at all I mean it .

now onto shay well it's Cheshire's second name shay is easier to say instead of Cheshire shay uchiha yep I said uchiha so far earliest sharingan active she's weird like that she told me that she activated her sharingan by walking in on sasuke and itachis dad while he was in the shower and she found it well I was told it's too painful to talk about but I will tell you this everything was in slow motion and magnified so I could see everything and when I say everything I mean everything so close she shuddered and closed off not really what I was expecting but could not be helped she was three with one-hundred years of memories yeah I can understand why the reaction was like that .

I was forced to like itachi by shay and if I didn't well I don't want to think about it. I round the corner yeah should have done that a while ago but I stopped why is unknown only to see the girl that I've been thinking about.

Normal pov

" staring into air" naruto mutters a bit umm what's the word he shakes his head in defeat he can't think of the right word so no point in pondering what's not know or remembered if was known at some point or other.

he walks up to the blond haired girl and waves his hand in front of her face only to have it slapped away "were gonna be late I don't think dolphin will be to happy we skipped the first lesson or the second or the third" she turns in the direction of the forest edge the part that's connected to the village shay turns back to naruto " you coming or am I gonna do this by myself oh and stop your gapping naruto or you'll catch flies plus it aint like we haven't done this before we skip all the time" shay states it like it's a fact which naruto supposes is true "yeah ok I'm coming" he says with a shrug but excitement shining in his ocean orbs.

As they walk deeper into the forest shay slips of her sandals and goes barefoot as she walks the ground sprouts and plants grow behind where her footsteps are is new plant life. Naruto looks behind them to see what that sound is till he sees the footsteps sighs and shakes his head "I will never understand you ya know that" she looks at him left eyebrow raised sharingan visible "really cause I understand you just fine like how you dream of ramen how you wanna make a ramen day where all you eat is ramen for the whole day, everyone has to eat ramen for the three main meals and all snacks hmm" her other eyebrow is raised now reviling two red sharingan eyes each with three spinning wheel swirl things. Naruto splutters for an answer finally setting on "how'd you know that" he asks in a form of shock ,as soon as he says that she lives up to her name and gives a wicked Cheshire grin just to freak him out before toning it down to a grin that thankfully is not that bad "you talk in your sleep" "oh" "yeah" shay says nodding her head "Hey where here" naruto announces as they stop at the clearing that's been carved out of the rock face it's not too small but not big enough to be noticed easily there's a small lake river thing that's really clear a few trees surrounding the area in the middle of the small lake there's a tree that has two hammocks set up hanging from the branches with lights scattered around on branches ,floating on the water you name it. "So naruto you excited about graduation tomorrow" she says moving to sit on the ground at the base of a tree that has flowers surrounding the bottom in a ring of patches. the tree has fresh berries on the branches. naruto also moving to sit down in front of her grins his idiot grin "yep can't wait to fail then pass all the while bringing mizuki down" there's a rustling in a bush just over about ten meters from where their sitting both young kids stare at the bush before going back to their conversation all the while keeping an eye open. "so who you wanna get on your team" naruto thinks about this for a while before replying with "well I want you but I'll probably get sasuke and sakura and maybe you to but if I get sasuke then I'll get kakashi as a sensei yay me" "sarcasms not really your strong point not mine either so" but before she can finish the rustling gets louder and something bursts out of its hiding place

* * *

><p>End chapter here for now thanks for reading<br>I know it's not that good but it's my first story so be nice please.

review and tell us at the corps what you think


End file.
